<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Tangled Web of Life and Time by EllaKelly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031981">A Tangled Web of Life and Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaKelly/pseuds/EllaKelly'>EllaKelly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DameRey, F/M, Gen, Post Episode IX, Rey origin story, Time Travel, no fix-it, who is Rey's mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 14:56:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaKelly/pseuds/EllaKelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rey and Poe find an artifact in the abandoned Jedi Temple on Coruscant that sends them back in time. This isn’t your normal time-travel fix-it though. They’re there to witness important events that led them to where they are today. Rey thinks it is to show her how to avoid going down her grandfather’s path and reinforce her ties to the light. In reality, it’s showing her that her ties to the Skywalkers goes deeper than she knows.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Think of this as a bit of A Christmas Carol meets Doctor Who when it comes to Time-Travel. These are fixed points in time. Rey and Poe are only meant to observe them and apply the lessons to their relationship and their understanding of who they are as individuals and a couple.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Chapter 1</span><br/>
<em>
    <span class="u">Coruscant – one year after Exegol</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bee-boop-boop-bee.</em>
</p><p>Rey glanced up from the worn parchment of the old Jedi texts she was studying to find R2D2 waiting patiently at the mouth of the cave—cavern—room—whatever this place was. It was deep under the old Jedi Temple, also known as her grandfather’s former palace.</p><p>“I’ll be there soon, R2. I just need a bit more time.”</p><p>The droid beeped his irritation in strongly worded binary.</p><p>“Language! This is a holy place. Besides, I brought better lighting with me today.” She gestured to the bright lamps hovering from the ceiling. “And I think I found something. Luke left detailed notes about artifacts Master Nu may have hidden. If I can just correlate them with what we found last week, I might finally be able to finish up here.”</p><p>R2 growled out another disgruntled series of beeps. Sometimes she missed BB8. R2 was enormously helpful, but he was definitely getting cantankerous in his old age.</p><p>“I frankly couldn’t care less what <em>General</em> Dameron wants at the moment. He’s got his mission, and I’ve got mine. If his precious dinner is so important, he and the others can eat without me.”</p><p>Rey had had it up to here with General Dameron and his hovering. He was constantly questioning her and trying to keep her from doing her job—not just here. He’d tried to stop her from visiting Tatooine six months ago, and from returning to Ach-To. Thankfully, he’d been too busy to do much in the way of preventing her from leaving Naboo, where the new government had set up temporary headquarters.</p><p>This time, though, he’d managed to invite himself along. Poe and a group made up of former Black Squadron members as well as a few of the defectors that joined the Resistance in the aftermath of Crait were scouring the former Imperial Executive Buildings and other parts of the palace/temple to ensure there were no other secret contingencies beyond the Final Order.</p><p>The first New Republic thought they’d done a thorough job of searching the relevant locations after the Galactic Civil War, as had Master Luke, but they’d clearly missed something back then.</p><p>Rey felt like she was missing something now. She’d reviewed every Holocron and data pad Master Luke left for her on Ach-To and tried to match up all the artifacts Luke tracked down and those she’d found in this secret bolt hole built into the mountain beneath the decaying fortress.</p><p>The convergence of energies in this place, but especially down here, was a disturbingly potent mix of light and dark. She’d never understand how the old Jedi Order didn’t realize the darkness that emanated from the old Sith ruins beneath them. It was older than Master Yoda—maybe even older than time itself.</p><p>
  <em>Wayfinder with lodestone—unclear usage. Doesn’t seem to have set coordinates. Neutral artifact. Needs further study.</em>
</p><p>Rey recognized Master Luke’s scrawled handwriting, but there was an older note in the text beside the drawing. It wasn’t original to the book like the sketch of the Wayfinder. The ink was slightly less faded.</p><p>
  <em>Blood trigger?</em>
</p><p>Rey went over to the tarp where the pathfinders had helped her lay out the artifacts when she first found the chamber. The one matching the sketch had been placed at the far corner, as if it were unimportant.</p><p>Holding the rough metal in her hands, she flashed back to the Sith Wayfinders she’d held nearly a year ago. For a moment, she lost her breath, her heart pounding in her ears, fear singing her like her grandfather’s force lightning. Slowly, she beat back the reaction, centering herself in the Force.</p><p>That’s what it was—returning to center. Neither dark nor light. She found a place of balance and searched for an answer.</p><p>“What the kriff are you doing?”</p><p>Poe Dameron stood where R2 had been moments—maybe hours?—ago, his sharp voice startling her out of her trance.</p><p>It was only when her utility knife clattered to the floor that she realized what she’d been about to do.</p><p>In spite of herself, she scowled at the unsettlingly handsome man standing beside her. “I thought we agreed I’d handle all things related to the Force and you would handle all the Republic General related things.”<br/>
“You agreed. I just didn’t argue at the time.” Poe crossed his arms over his compactly muscled chest. He was standing close enough that Rey could almost count the flecks of gray hairs interspersed with the midnight black of his stubble. “I’m arguing now though. What did you think you were doing?”</p><p>Rey huffed, but concern radiated off Poe, washing over her like the waves on Ach-To, fierce and tumultuous. They had a somewhat prickly relationship, especially given all Kylo Ren put him through, but she tried to place herself in Poe’s position. If she’d found Rose or Finn or even Poe in a similar situation with no context, she would have freaked out too.</p><p>With effort, she eased the tension in her shoulders. She wasn’t on her own anymore. Even if they had different missions, they were the leaders now. Communication wasn’t the most natural skill for her, but she needed to practice. Even if it was with the most annoying man in the galaxy.</p><p>“I was testing a theory. As part of my identification of all of the artifacts we found.” Rey held up the Wayfinder. “Another Wayfinder, only this one doesn’t appear to be Jedi or Sith in origin.”</p><p>“Didn’t we all find ourselves in monumentally deep bantha shit last time one of those things was involved?” He shook his head, as if clearing his thoughts. “Nope, not the point right now. Why were you about to cut your hand? You weren’t possessed by some evil Sith spirit or something were you?”</p><p>Rey softened a little more, remembering how it felt to have her own head invaded against her will. She had the Force to help keep the fear at bay—Poe wasn’t as lucky.</p><p>“No. Not at all. I just…I think blood will activate the Wayfinder. It might give us a clue as to where more artifacts might be or any other places Palpatine might have hidden plans or bases. I mean, it would make sense not to rely solely on the Sith followers on Exegol wouldn’t it? And—”</p><p>“Slow down, Rey. I get what you’re saying.” Poe relaxed, hands braced on his lean hips as a wry smile crossed his lips. “But maybe don’t try stuff like this by yourself, okay? We don’t know what it might do.”</p><p>“Well, you’re here now. Can I proceed, oh Great General or would you prefer to wring your hands and fret a bit more?” Rey raised an eyebrow in challenge. In spite of his lofty position, Poe Dameron couldn’t ignore a dare. It was how she beat him in a speeder bike race through Takodona’s densest forest two weeks ago when they stopped to visit Maz.</p><p>“By all means, Master Jedi.” Poe made an exaggerated bow before picking up the knight and returning it to her.</p><p>Rey took a deep breath, trying to return to her center. It was harder with someone like Poe so close. He radiated light and intensity and something else Rey couldn’t name. Something that stirred her insides and haunted her dreams.</p><p>No.</p><p>She had to focus.</p><p>Raising the knife, she gently brought it to slide across the center of her palm. Clenching her first, she glanced at Poe.</p><p>“Here goes nothing,” he said. He rested a palm on her shoulder, watching as the blood oozed into a single drop.</p><p>The second it hit the Wayfinder, the room around them disappeared.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Come with me, children. I have many stories to tell and yet it is only one.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The woman’s voice echoed in their heads as they swirled around and around, no end in sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p>
<p>Poe expected pain when he hit the ground after falling through the Force hole—black hole, whatever it was. Aside from a small jolt when Rey’s body hit his, he might as well have fallen onto his bed back home on Yavin IV. The good one with the soft mattress. </p>
<p>“What just happened?”</p>
<p>Rey sat up, rubbing her head. “I have no idea. Do you recognize this place?”</p>
<p>They were in a market of some sort. Definitely an Outer Rim planet, judging by the rougher clothing and the styles of the buildings. Made of rough mortar, it could have been Tatooine or Jakku or any number of dry planets.</p>
<p>“The name of the place is of no importance.” The woman’s voice drifted over the market’s noise.</p>
<p>Poe scrambled to his feet. “You. You’re the voice. The one from the wherever we just were.”</p>
<p>“Who are you? Why have you brought us here?” Rey’s hand went to the hilt of the lightsaber on her belt. </p>
<p>She was still wearing her gray leggings and the tunic-style top she favored. Compared to the women of Naboo or Hosnian Prime, her clothes were plain, but Poe liked that she hadn’t tried to change now that she’d saved the galaxy.</p>
<p>Sure, the tight fitting clothes gave a guy a good opportunity to admire her lithe form and leanly muscled curves. Mostly, though, the clothes reminded him how grounded and normal she was, even if she was some all-powerful Jedi.</p>
<p>“Peace, child. I am not your enemy.” A figure stepped out of the shadows, wearing all white. The hood of her cloak fell, revealing a face somewhat similar to General Organa’s. Around the eyes and mouth especially.</p>
<p>“In life, I was Shmi Skywalker.”</p>
<p>“Skywalker?” Rey frowned. “You’re not Master Luke or Leia’s mother. R2 showed me old holovids of her from the Clone Wars.”</p>
<p>“He did?” Poe frowned. “When?”</p>
<p>“After the…after Leia passed.” Rey’s attention didn’t stray from the woman, her hazel eyes narrowing as she studied Shmi. “You’re—you’re Anakin’s mother, aren’t you?”</p>
<p>Shmi nodded. “I am. And I’ve been given a vital task, young Rey.”</p>
<p>“What task? What did that Wayfinder do to us?” Poe asked.</p>
<p>“I can see patience is not as strong as other traits for you two.” Shmi’s lips twisted up in a wry smile. “I am not only a manifestation of the consciousness of Shmi Skywalker, I am a manifestation of the living Force. The Wayfinder is a guide. It is meant to reward a Force-wielder who has done a great service with their heart’s desire. You, General Dameron, were an unexpected but oddly appropriate stowaway on Rey’s journey.”</p>
<p>“Oddly appropriate? What does that mean?” The hair on the back of Poe’s neck stood on end, just as they had when Lor San Tekka confirmed he had the map to Luke Skywalker. Like something had changed forever and he was just along for the ride.</p>
<p>Shmi remained enigmatic. “You will see in time.”</p>
<p>Rey was about to speak when a Twi’lek walked close enough to ram into her. Except he didn’t. It wasn’t that he floated through her, exactly; it was more like he didn’t take any notice of her at all.</p>
<p>“We are shades in the force. Impressions. We can see and hear and move about as any might, but those of this time cannot perceive our presence in any way.” Shmi motioned for them to follow her.</p>
<p>“This time?” Rey, how do we know this isn’t some Sith trick? Time travel—” Poe couldn’t even find words to describe how insane it was. The shock of whatever the Wayfinder did to them was wearing off.</p>
<p>Protectiveness and worry were hot on its heels though. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Rey on his watch. He’d lost too many people he lo—cared about already. </p>
<p>“Because I can sense it. I’ve never felt such purity in the force except on Ahch-To.” Rey took his hand, her palm dry and cool against his. </p>
<p>He sighed but let her pull him along. “This is one of those things where we have to go through it rather than getting out of it, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Look at it this way,” Rey said, “at least this time it was me doing something reckless and getting us stuck instead of you.”</p>
<p>She had a point. And at least if he was going to be on another crazy mission after a year of peace, there wasn’t anyone he’d rather be in a nest of rancors with.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p>Rey hurried to keep up with Shmi, biting her tongue to keep from asking more questions. She had a thousand of them and only half of them had to do with what was going on and where they were.</p><p>“You’re a curious one, Rey Skywalker. Always seeking and growing,” Shmi said. “My son was the same, as a little boy at least. I never knew him as a man.”</p><p>“I—do you mind that I call myself Skywalker?” Rey couldn’t stop the question, even though she wanted to. “I mean, I know that Master Luke approves—at least he seems to. But I suppose in a way it was your name first.”</p><p>“You’re right that it was mine. Slaves on my home world didn’t have family names of their own. I chose it for myself and my son. In fact, it was today that I made that choice, hoping that one day a daughter of my family such as you would carry it in proud freedom in a way I couldn’t imagine at the time.”</p><p>“Today?” Poe asked, his hand still in Rey’s. “What is today?”</p><p>Shmi came to a stop beside a fenced in area. </p><p>Rey’s jaw tightened and Poe stiffened beside her. She instinctively knew what this was. Even on Jakku, traditional slavery was rare, but she’d seen Unkar Plott facilitating a few auctions during her time working for him as a scavenger.</p><p>Beings stood, slouched, or sat, crammed into smaller pens. Humans, Rodians,, Twi’leks, Wookies; the number of species represented was staggering. Rough looking guards paced the edges of the enclosures, whips or zappers in hand.</p><p>“Wasn’t slavery illegal in the Old Republic.” Poe squeezed Rey’s hand, as if he was reassuring himself that she was still there.</p><p>A sad smile crossed Shmi’s face, so similar to the General’s that Rey’s heart ached with longing to see her master again. “It was. But in the Outer Rim territories, the Republic and old Jedi couldn’t stop the lowest of society from preying on weaker beings. The Zygerrians were the worst of the lot, along with the Hutts.</p><p>“This is the day I was sold to the Hutts.” She gestured to a young woman sitting on the ground nearby. Her face was darkened with dirt and the sun, but her hazel eyes were the same as they were now—sad, stoic, but not broken.</p><p>“Who are those men?” Poe jerked his chin at a well-dressed group approaching young Shmi’s holding pen. As the group drew closer, Rey felt echoes of recognition through the Force. She traced the echoes, but couldn’t quite find the source.</p><p> </p><p>“This one is quite charming.” A human male came to a stop beside Shmi. His Nemoidian companion sniffed in response.</p><p>“She’s not very valuable, Senator.” The Nemoidian gestured further along the enclosure. “You’d find a nice selection of Twi’leks further down that would serve you better.”</p><p>The man—an Old Republic senator—turned and Rey suddenly recognized him. The high cheek bones and the shape of his jaw were more human, the face of a handsome, prosperous man in his prime, rather than the animated corpse, riddled by years of using the Dark side for unspeakable things. That face had haunted her nightmares every night since Exegol.</p><p>Panic gripped her. She wanted to run. To hide from those eyes that bore through her as he tortured her, as he killed her, and as she ultimately killed him.</p><p>The only thing that kept her from giving way to a panic attack was Poe’s arm coming around her shoulder. Even if they were only impressions in the force, his presence comforted her, his goodness and warmth a stronghold against the bad memories. </p><p>“Rey. Breathe, sunshine. Just take a deep breath.” Poe pulled her closer, glaring at the Senator. “Shmi, who is he?”</p><p>Shmi’s eyes went as glazed over as Rey’s must have looked, as if she too was revisiting a traumatic memory. </p><p>When she finally spoke, her voice was almost droid-like in its flatness. “I didn’t know it at the time, but he’s the man who used me as one of his earliest experiments in the Force. To show his power to himself and his master. He’s the man who would manipulate my son into doing barbarous things, who would subjugate the entire galaxy in the light and shadows for decades. His actions led to the deaths of my son, my grandchildren, and my great-grandson.”</p><p>Rey found her voice, too numb for the other woman’s words to hurt her. She’d spent the last year trying to accept that history and move past it. </p><p>“He’s my grandfather.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>